


Surrender the Pink

by Shatterpath



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-15
Updated: 1999-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual game of Velocity takes a startling turn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender the Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this show deeply for a time. Though this is my only completed work worth putting out there! Over the years, this still remains one of my personal favorites of anything I've ever written.
> 
> Written in about 40 minutes late in 1999. Inspired by the line, "surrender the pink." Thanks DAx.

It had been such a great move. Lined up with the skill of a master marksman and executed with surgical precision. That in itself was perhaps typical, but the unexpected flair of that winning shot is what had won the match.

Panting and winded, Kathryn Janeway looked up from her supine position and wondered what her earlier promise was going to cost her this time. Her words came back now to haunt her.

"Okay, let's up the stakes. The winner can ask for anything the other has the power to give. You game?"

"Acceptable captain."

There had been a strange undertone to Seven's voice, some subtle inflection that stirred Kathryn's curiosity and dulled her concentration. Maybe, just maybe she should not have promised anything. Not given Seven such power over her. Ego, complacency and Seven of Nine's damned adaptability had finally granted victory. It had been a very long time coming.

"Well go on, ask."

That snapped Seven out of her puzzled concentration. For endlessly long moments neither moved, sensing something big on the horizon. Then those striking blue eyes focused with a sudden sharpness that set something loose and trembly deep in Kathryn's gut. The phaser harmless at Seven's hip rose slowly like the hood of an aggressive cobra to center on Kathryn's breastbone.

"Surrender the pink."

Confusion washed over Kathryn both at the words and the low, almost sultry way they had fallen from Seven's lips. It must have shone in her eyes because Seven smiled in that vague, superior way she had.

"What?"

The look of amusement deepened. Kathryn had never seen her like this before. That trembly feeling warmed into something primitive and sensual. Without realizing she had even done it, Kathryn swallowed hard and flattened her tingling fingers to the cold floor. Seven stepped slowly forward to stand solidly between her opponent's splayed feet.

"Surrender the pink. An ancient Earth colloquialism derived from cultures proficient in conquering others utilizing violence and fear. The vanquished women were expected to accommodate the victors."

Again there was only confusion from the woman sprawled on the holodeck floor. With an uncharacteristically wicked grin, Seven's eyes darkened with emotions she was only just beginning to understand.

"To utilize a vulgar phrase, they were to 'put out'."

That got the response she had been hoping for, as Kathryn's eyes grew wide with astonishment and her breathing hitched. There was a long moments as Seven stared down her arm to where the phaser never wavered. Several pregnant moments passed while Kathryn attempted to collect her shattered composure.

"Se... Seven... do you have any idea what you just asked me?"

"Yes," she responded with no hesitation. How fortunate to have this opportunity occur with such perfect timing. Perhaps there was indeed such a force in the universe as 'luck'. Kathryn watched in dumbstruck fascination as Seven's expressive eyes darkened further with the same emotion that skittered up and down her spine. When the tall woman spoke, her voice was soft and predatory.

"Are you 'welshing' on a bet, captain?"

This was the strangest bet Kathryn had gotten herself into since that illicit foray into the frigid woods of southern Ohio to sneak into the haunted Magruder Mansion all those years ago. Like those old drapes, she was going up in smoke. She was captivated by the fire and magnetism in those deep eyes of summer sky blue.

There was no conscious thought as Kathryn's body gathered itself to slowly stand.

The phaser never wavered.

Silence thick with hesitation and need stretched between them to balance precariously upon the business end of the weapon between them. What to do? Walk away and damage the relationship already so much a part of them? Or do as Seven demanded of her?

That laser-like attention shifted to accommodate the raising of Kathryn's hands even as the focused sky eyes never wavered. Kathryn felt the phaser's cold muzzle brush against her knuckles as she slowly reached for the fastener on her crimson tunic. Was there the slightest widening of Seven's eyes? Perhaps the tiniest shift of the crescent-moon of Borg technology that decorated her left eye? The anticipation glowing in her gaze was unmistakable. Suddenly there was little hesitation in Kathryn Janeway. This truly was an opportunity neither could afford to waste.

There was the muted hiss of a zipper as Kathryn's hands drew down her body and cooler air crept through the opening to tease lightly across her skin. So much heat in that summer sky...

Suddenly Seven was dropping her arm to step in close enough to touch, to breathe words across Kathryn's face in a sultry tone neither had heard from her before. One strong hand found its way beneath the tunic, the half-Borg hand cool and warming against flushed skin.

"How long I have wanted you... How long it took me to learn what that emotion was... How many times I mistook anger and rage for the simple need and frustration it truly was... How badly I needed to defeat you this time, just this one time... How afraid I was of failure and that I would be unable to demand this of you..."

"Oh Seven…"

It was so easy, their kiss. The heat was a potent spell that melted them together and left them forever a part of one another. There was a jarring moment when Seven rasped a strangled series of instructions to the ever-patient ship's computer. Borg encryption codes to seal the doors, Kathryn dimly realized even as she lost herself in Seven of Nine.

"So that none will disturb us..."

It was truly a meeting of spirit and mind only made more unique with the bond of flesh.

And none disturbed them.


End file.
